brasileiros_na_alemanhafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Língua alemã
Preciso aprender Alemão? A língua alemã é uma das grandes dificuldades de quem vai morar na Alemanha. Para visitas breves é possível se virar com o inglês. Mas à medida que se vai para o interior da Alemanha e quanto mais velhos, mais difícil falarem inglês. Em Berlim muitos relatam que é possível viver sem aprender a língua. Para trabalho, é possível conseguir em trabalhos que não precisem interagir diretamente com o público, como cozinheiro, faxineira, etc. Mas pra maioria dos empregos exigem o domínio da língua, ainda que alguns lugares aceitem alemão básico. A área de TI é uma área em que devido à escassez, as empresas aceitam profissionais apenas com o domínio da língua inglesa, mas não é em todas as empresas e geralmente se localizam em Berlim esses empregos. De qualquer forma é importante aprender a língua para realizar as burocracias, fazer compras, socializar com os nativos. Métodos de aprendizado Dicas do Berlinda para acelerar seu aprendizado. Cursos presenciais Instituto Goethe: instituição ligada ao governo alemão e responsável por divulgar a cultura alemã. Possui cursos em diversos países do mundo e também na Alemanha. No Brasil está em São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Salvador, Curitiba, Porto Alegre e Brasília. Costuma ser caro, mas de alta qualidade. Cursos presenciais na Alemanha Berlin * Bilingua: cursos de alemão para falantes de português. * Volkshochschule - Vários endereços * Hartnackschule - Motzstraße 5 (Schöneberg) 10777 * BSI - Kottbusserdam, 79 e mais 5 endereços * GLS - Kastanienallee 82 * Berlitz - Diversos endereços * Arbeit Sofort - Köppenickerstraße 10a * Die Deustchule - Karl-Marx-Straße 107 * Logo! - Wichertstraße 67 * Euro Train - Greifswalderstraße, 155 HH, aufgang F, 3. Etage * Sprachenatelier - Frankfurter Allee 40 * OASE Pankow - Schönfließerstraße 7 * Überleben - Turmstraße 21, Haus K, 3. Etage * Tandem Berlin: Bötzowstraße 26 D. 10407. Tel: 0049(0)30 4413003. info@tandem-berlin.de Skype: tandem-berlin * SOS Grammatik: Veteranenstr. 21 10119. Tram/Elétrico M4, M13, 12; Parada: Berliner Allee/Indira-Gandhi-Str. Tel. 0176 61959258 sosgrammatik@gmail.com * Berlinda: Berliner Allee 132 13088 Berlin-Weissensee cursos-alemao@berlinda.org 030 92407515 Cursos no Brasil Santa Catarina UFSC: As aulas são dadas por alunos dos cursos de Línguas Alemão da UFSC, graduandos ou mestrandos, dependendo do nível. A qualidade do curso depende de cada professor, já que não há um método único, apenas livros comuns (Studio D A1 e A2). O curso vai até B1, com material extra fornecido pelo professor. Ocorre a cada semestre letivo da UFSC e a matrícula é dias antes. Confira a agenda no site. Caso você já tenha conhecimento da língua é feito um teste de nivelamento. É disponível ao público em geral e o pagamento é por semestre (R$ 510,100), com valores reduzidos para estudantes da UFSC, professores e funcionários da universidade (R$ 300,00) e servidores públicos de outras instituições (R$ 310,00). Valores atualizados para 2015. Confira mais informações no edital. Wizard: Florianópolis (unidade Trindade) e Blumenau (unidade Bom Retiro). UpToYou: Florianópolis uptoyoulanguages .com.br/alemao-curso-florianopolis. Listen and Learn: Florianópolis. Step1: Florianópolis. Skill: Florianópolis. Olé: Florianópolis. Euro Idiomas: Florianópolis. SESC: Blumenau. Escolínguas: Florianópolis. Language Trainers: Florianópolis. Instituto Estadual de Educação: Florianópolis. PET Letras UFSC: curso semestral gratuito, vagas decididas por sorteio, ministrado por alunos do curso de Letras. Outras listas de cursos presenciais: Falemão (Goethe) Material Cursos online Existem muitos e muitos sites ensinando alemão. É possível encontrar materiais para todos os níveis. Alguns sites: Easy German: tem um canal no youtube onde lançam vídeos entrevistando pessoas na rua. É excelente para ver como o alemão é falado na prática. Fazem vídeos em várias cidades e até outros países que falam Alemão. O projeto também existe para outras línguas. Em alemão. Duolingo: aplicativo disponível para Android, iPad e iPhone e versão web. São pequenos exercícios, organizados numa trilha, do mais básico ao mais avançado. Excelente para praticar. Em inglês. Online Aufgaben Schubert Verlag: exercícios interativos de gramática. Dividido por níveis. Em alemão. Deutsch Direkt: focado no ensino direto da língua, intercalando cenas reais com lições de Alemão. Ziesche E-Learning: vídeo com lições de Alemão, dividido por níveis e tratando de partes específicas da língua em cada vídeo. Canal alternativo aqui. Alex Souza: lições sobre o alemão e sobre a vida na Alemanha. Deutsch und Deutschland: professora do Goethe, morou 5 anos em Augsburg – Bayern cursando Alemão como Língua Estrangeira. Estudo germanística na USP e leciona alemão no Instituto Goethe São Paulo desde 2009. Facebook. Canal no Youtube. Deutsch für Dich: comunidade de aprendizado do Goethe. Jogos de aprendizado para todos os níveis. Chat de experts, fórum para trocar ideia com dicas, perguntas, ajuda mútua e encontrar pessoas que também estão aprendendo alemão. Não restrito a alunos do Goethe. Mein Weg nach Deutschland: para iniciantes - A1 e A2. É uma minissérie em vídeo sobre uma menina que se muda pra Alemanha e conta cada passo dessa mudança. Explica também gramática. Referências online Sounds of Speech: site único na internet, feito pela Universidade de Iowa, ensina a pronúncia de cada tipo de fonema usado na língua alemã, com animação mostrando o movimento da boca. Quero Aprender Alemão: o site de alemão para lusófonos mais completo da internet. Dicas, curiosidades, explicações detalhadas e mais. Em português. Mein Deutschbuch: material completo de gramática alemã. Em alemão. Alemão para Brasileiros: blog com cada post sendo uma lição sobre um tema diferente. grammis 2.0: tópicos avançados de gramática. Em alemão. Lingolía: diversos temas da língua alemã. Em alemão, inglês, francês, espanhol, esperanto e russo. Sprachlich: diversos temas da língua alemã. Em alemão. The Global Experience: fórum sobre a língua alemã. German Stack Exchange: perguntas e respostas sobre alemão. Em inglês. deutsch lerner: diversos assuntos para o aprendizado da língua alemã. Em alemão. Certificação Goethe: certificados por nível: A1 a C2, com exemplos de questões. Em português. Séries para aprender a língua Fokus Deutsch: produzida nos Estados Unidos e conduzida pelo professor Robert di Donato, mostra situações da vida comum alemã através de histórias e pequenas reportagens. Deutsch Plus: mostra a história de um imigrante tentando a vida na Alemanha. Jojo such das Glück: conta uma história de uma brasileira que imigra pra Alemanha. Produzida pela Deutsche Welle, está na terceira temporada. extr@: série estilo Friends, que mostra 2 alemães, um alemão e um americano se mudando pra Alemanha e aprendendo a língua. Site. Playlist com link pra transcrição e gramática de cada episódio aqui. Graf Gutfreund: lições e exercícios separados por tema. Aplicativos para aprender Der Die Das: gratuito. Mosalingua: aplicativo com versão premium. Aprendendo através da música Deutsch Musik Blog: com diversos ritmos, enfatizando temas gramaticais. Quero Aprender Alemão: posts sobre música. Outros sites com referências Quero Aprender Alemão. Vídeo do Deutsch und Deutschland recomedando alguns aplicativos e sites. Post do Adans and Katz recomendando alguns aplicativos.